Doctor's Demigods
by lil Miss Mysterious
Summary: Nico just had to get us into this mess. Now were stuck travelling with a 903 time lord, Alexis with a very long scarf, and why is there a mysterious pocket watch hanging around... Marcy PoV
1. The Big Blue Box

Marcy Pov! (A/N for those of you who don't know Marcy go to my profile and my other story, the Curse of Nyx!)

It all started with the Stolls. Gods, I really just hate them sometimes.

They were daring Nico to do something-like challenge the whole Ares cabin to a fight or something stupid. But Nico's technically not interested in dying at 13, so he refused. Then Clarisse came over and started making chicken noises-and we all know how that turns out. Nico summoned a bunch of skeletons, but I know he really didn't want to hurt anyone, so he stormed down Half-Blood Hill. I tried to keep up wit him as he ran straight down the hill.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Stolls and their stupid dares." He grumbled under his breath.

"Where are you going Nico? Come on!" I tugged at his arm, but suddenly we were at a different place-tall buildings and streets full of people and cars.

"Where are we, Marcy?"

I involuntarily shadow traveled. Oops.

"We're in New York City. Now come on Nico-"

"What is _that?_"

"What?" I looked to where he was gazing. A l963s blue police box was sitting on an empty street corner, hidden in the shadows.

"Come on, Let's go check it out!" Nico said as he ran towards it.

Typical Nico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we stood outside the police box, I noticed something.

There was some sort of strange vibration coming from the box, almost like… It hit me. The box was saying _hello. _

Hello? I tentatively called out in my head.

Why, Hello! It replied cheerfully. I'm the TARDIS.

What?

Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Do you want to have a look inside?

"Um, sure…" I said, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Marcy, what? Whoa, come look in here!" Nico said as the doors flipped open and we walked inside.

The Doctor is always looking for new companions said the box.

What? I asked again in my thoughts.

But soon I forgot I was talking to the…TARDIS.

The box was… bigger on the inside. It was huge, with a large control room and hallways leading to everywhere and a swimming pool and a library and-whoa. Information overload.

"Well this is…interesting. Now, um, Nico."

Just then we heard the footsteps outside.

We quickly hid, squished by boxes and chests of who-knows-what, when I noticed something.

Nico had wrote in Sharpe, "Nico wuz here" on the wall real big.

"You idiot!" I muttered.

"What?" he asked, and I pointed.

"Oh, sorry."

"You'd better be."

The door unlocked as I concealed us in the shadows.

A man with a blue tie and long brown jacket with trainers stepped in.

Uh-oh.


	2. Alexis meets the Doctor

The man was humming to himself while he walked he walked around, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Soon enough, I heard a strange sound like a wheezing car.

The TARDIS spoke,

_That's the Doctor_

The man with the poofy hair and sideburns? I asked back

_Yes _the TARDIS replied, but sounded a little annoyed I referred to him as Sideburns.

Can I call you a name other than the TARDIS_? _

_You can call me-wait, that's sometime in the future. Call me…missy._

Ok…. I thought.

But I ended the conversation because Nico tapped my shoulder and pointed. The…Doctor was surveying Nico's message on the wall.

Craptastic, I mouthed to him. I also mouthed some stronger words in Ancient Greek, but at that point Nico turned back to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked intrigued, and like he had an idea.

Then he called out, "You know, Miss Nico, it's not cool if you stowaway on the TARDIS _and _write on it, too. In _Sharpe." _

Nico looked at me with a _What? _Expression on his face, but I was silently laughing. He thinks you're a girl, you idiot, I mouthed to him. He understood and I could see him turning red. Sorry, Nico, but this is too funny.

But then the Doctor said, "Come out where ever you are! I know you're hiding somewhere!"

I was wondering if we should, but then I heard a voice squeal, "He he he!" I knew that voice.

Alexsis.

Could my day get any worse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor, suddenly sounding perplexed.

"None of your beeeeezzzzz wax, Doctor!"

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" He was looking a little worried.

She was a quick black blur as she ran around the Doctor in circles and quickly disappeared again.

"No, No, come back!" he said.

"I never left, Doctor! But you're going to have to catch me!" she said as she shooted past the Doctor into a random corridor.

"Come Back Here!" the Doctor yelled, as he sprinted after her.

She sent me one thought as she sprinted off.

_Escape. Now._


	3. We come out

"Come on!" I whispered to Nico as I slowly army crawled my way to the door.

"But won't the man see us?"

"No, we're wrapped in shadows, halfway between the Chaos and Earth realms. We're nothing more than shadows on the wall."

"Oh."

"Come and catch me, Doctor!" I heard Alexis shout, as I heard a splash.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the Doctor as I heard more splashing and running.

"Come on Nico!" I whispered to him. We were almost at the door of the TARDIS.

Then I realized something.

"Nico…" I said, my voice trembling a bit.

"What?" He said, a little bit worried.

"Remember the noises that we heard the TARDIS-that's what it's called-make?"

"Yeah."

"I think…we're in space…"

He looked flabbergasted. "How do you know?"

"Let's find out." Lying flat on my stomach, I pushed the doors open.

Sure enough, it was empty darkness on the outside. Luckily, the doors slammed shut by themselves before we might have been sucked into space. "Whoa." Said Nico. I could relate.

"What do we do now?" he asked

But he was interrupted by a sound kind of like sizzling.

"What was _that?_" asked Nico.

"Oh, Doctor, you're silly _pen light _can't hurt _me!" _I heard Alexis shout.

"It's not a _pen light! _It's a sonic screwdriver! " I heard the Doctor shout back. "And come back here!"

We heard footsteps coming closer.

"Are we still hidden?" asked Nico.

"I think, but let me just make sure…" I wrapped the shadows around me and Nico even tighter than before. "Yep. We're safe, I think."

"You _think?_"

"OK! Fine! I'm absolutely, positively, supercalafradulisticly **(A/N Think Mary Poppins) **145% sure that were safe! Happy, Di Angelo?" I whisper yelled. Unfrtunately, that attracted a bit of attention. The Doctor returned to the control room. "I think you're trying to distract me…because you have someone else with you! Aha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

γαμώ! I thought to myself. This is _just great._

I could have elaborate my thoughts with more Greek curse words, but the Doctor was snooping around the room.

"Come on, come out…your not escaping because we're in space." He said. _No dip Sherlock._ But then Alexis rushed in, her white hair flying past her. "No-one's there, Doc!" She said as she span in circles at hyper speed around the control room. "Uh hu." He said, a little bit distracted by her spinning around so fast. "So why are trying to distract me, then, again?"

Shows over, I thought to Alexis.

_Then let me end it with a bang!_

No! I mind-yelled at her. Alexis!

"Well, then, bye!" she said as slid down a corridor like it was a surprise and vanished.

"HWhat? Where'd you go?" He asked, and he'd realized she'd disappeared.

He sighed.

"Now, whoever you are, will you show up before I sonic scan the room?"

He took out something that looked like a laser pointer

So that's what a sonic screwdriver is, I thought to myself.

"Well, this is it." Whispered Nico.

I wanted to wait just a second. I talked in a loud voice from where we were hidden-

"Why do you want to see us?"

He looked in our direction.

"So you're hiding over there, huh? Well, come on then! I didn't ask to be talked to behind a cardboard box! Come out!"

I knew that we better come out.

"Come on," I told Nico, as I let the shadows disperse around us.

"Well, Well, Well," I said as Nico and I came into the light where he could see us. "That was _quite _a performance."


	4. Questions, Drabble,And a very long scarf

The Doctor looked surprised. "So you were you the one flying about, then?" he asked. "What? No!" I said, protesting. "No Marcy, it was all _Alexis. _" Nico said, snickering at the inside joke. I kicked him. "Shut up! You know we're not _totally _the same person!" "Ouch! Sorry!" he said, hopping on one foot. I noticed the Doctor looking intrigued.

He asked then "Are you Miss Nico, then?"

It was my turn to smirk. "No, but Nico here would love to tell you he is." I snickered. Nico shot me a look, and then turned to the Doctor. "Nope," he said, trying not to look embarrassed. "That's me, but, I'm, um, a boy."

The Doctor looked at us both, like he was assessing us. He finally said, "You're not human." Nico looked a little shocked, but I evenly replied, "Half-Human. And your not human, either, _Doctor_."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Your machine told me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, The big blue box, the TARDIS, your spaceship, whatever else you call it. It told me."

"I see…" he said. He sounded a little surprised

_I have a voice, Doctor! _Screamed the TARDIS in my ear.

"Ow!"

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, in case you wanted to know, the TARDIS just screamed in my ear, 'I have a voice' so, it kind of hurt my ears."

"So, anyway, why are we in space?" asked Nico, jumping into the conversation.

"Oh, the TARDIS just takes me where ever…" he muttered. The Doctor continued, "So What are you, then?" he asked, changing the subject and avoiding Nico's question.

"What are you?" Nico quipped.

"The Doctor!" exclaimed someone behind us.

_Alexis._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"What are you _wearing_?" I asked Alexis.

"What, you don't like it?" she counter-questioned as she twirled around.

She was wearing a long reddish coat with a _very _long scarf that was striped with all different sorts of colors! And on top of that, a big brown hat and boots, too!

"Why is she dressed like that?" inquired the Doctor.  
"I have no idea." I said.

She put her hands on her hips. "You really don't remember, do you?"

I had a strange feeling of de-ja vu….

XXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_It was the 2003, and Dad was watching something on TV. I was five and a half. "Dad?" I asked, "What are you watching?" Alexis, (and yes I knew her when I was little) came over to have a look. "Oh," he said, pausing the TV, "It's this British TV show when I was a little kid. My mother only got the BBC, for some reason…anyway, it's called Doctor Who. It's about this man who travels in a time machine and saves the world." "Whoa." I said, obviously impressed. I looked at the man on the screen, with his long coat and seriously long scarf. "Who's he?" asked Alexis. "That's the Doctor." Said Dad. "Does he always look like that, with the reeeaaaalllly long scarf and stuff?" "No," said Dad, "Sometimes he even changes his face." Dad replied as he slurped his orange juice. "Wow," said Alexis, "I want to dress like that when I get older."_

XXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked from her to the Doctor a couple of times.

"You know your going to get whiplash if you keep doing that?" asked the Doctor. I turned to Alexis. "You've _got _to be kidding me!" I said.

"Nope!" she said with a smile.

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"What is it?" asked Nico, confused.

"It's either the Fates hate me or I've got luck worse than Percy!" I said with a sigh. "Fates…Fates, Fates, FatesFatesFatesFates…" mumbled the Doctor, in deep thought. "Aha!" he said again.

"Your Demigods!" he said, pointing at us.

Alexis released a breath I was holding and said in a bland tone,"And you're a 750 year old something Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."


	5. Figuring things out w a side of drabble

Last time:

"Your Demigods!" he said, pointing at us.

Alexis released a breath I was holding and said in a bland tone,"And you're a 750 year old something Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Well, 903 actually.." the Doctor said. But then the words sunk in. "HWHAT? How could you know this!" He looked accusingly at me and Alexis. "Um….." We both said at the same time.

"It's complicated." said Alexis.

"Just Tell me."

"It's a really long story."

"Come on, Just TELL ME!"

I was still a little startled, and looked at Alexis again. "Come on, Alexis. We watched that show when we were FIVE. Please don't tell me…" The Doctor looked back at me. "I was on a Telle show when you were five?" He asked incredously. "Well, not exactly…" Alexis stated, fingering her scarf.

Nico looked comepletely lost. "So wait, you saw this on a TV show when you were FIVE? Great, now were little kid entertainment…" he grumbled.

"Hey!" I said defensively. "It wasn't five year old entertainment! It was just a TV show when my Dad was a little kid and he used to play it on VCR for me!"

"Yeah!" said Alexis. "Doctor Who is like, the best show ever. Who wouldn't want to watch a show about Timelords and TARDISes and reversing the polarity of the neutron flow! And don't forgot the Jelly Babies! Pure awesomeness."

The Doctor seemed to understand, but was still confused.

"How could that happen?" he mumbled to himself. "It's not like I landed in a parallel universe. No, no , this is all to confusing. I wonder…" he looked in deep thought. While he was contemplating how in the world he would end up on my dad's television show, Nico asked me, "So how come he isn't wearing a scarf now? And isn't he supposed to be like, really old now? He doesn't look older than 40."

"What? Oh," I said, turning back from counting how many colors were on Alexis's scarf. Curse my ADHD."When the Doctor dies, he regenerates." Nico still looked a little confused.

"It's a Timelord thing, Nico." Alexis said.

"That _totally _clears everything up, Alexis." Nico said sarcastically.

But just then, I heard the unmistaken-able _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh _sound the TARDIS makes when it lands.

The Doctor looked like he'd decided to put the current problem on hold.

"Let's see where we've landed, shall we?

**Alright, I'll admit it-it was a crappy chapter.**

**But you see guys, I'm in a dilemma-to put in Rose or not.**

**I'm thinking about adding her in, but I'm not sure.**

**Please leave a review or PM me about what you think.**


	6. Blast From The Past!

**Sorry guys- I don't think I'm going to put in Rose.**

**But here it is, After a month (Sorry!)…**

**Chapter 6: Blast from the Past!**

_Last Time:_

_The Doctor looked like he'd decided to put the current problem on hold._

"_Let's see where we've landed, shall we?"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

I squinted as we stepped out of the TARDIS into the bright sunlight. We were on a rather empty street, in the middle of a suburban neighborhood.

"So where are we now?" Nico asked, surprised we had gone from outer space to a regular neighborhood street-or at least it _looked _like a regular street.

"Wait, doesn't that car look like one of those old cars they fix up and put in car shows?" Alexis asked as she pointed to a lone car on the street.

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" I stated matter-of-factly-"It's almost like it's brand new-Wait a second! Doctor, where are we?"

The Doctor glanced around. It looks like we're in the mid-late 1970s, 1978, most likely…"

_1978…my dad would have been what, 12? 13?_

"Wait, you can tell the _exact _time by just glancing around?"

Nico looked at me for an explanation. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a look that said-_I can't know EVERYTHING, can I?_  
Alexis tapped my shoulder and discreetly pointed at something the Doctor was staring at.

It was a kid, a boy, walking on the street. He seemed to be carrying a large box full of something or other really heavy. As he came closer into view, I saw that he dark, dark, almost black, brown hair and wearing clothes that would seem _wayyyy_ out of style 30 years later. **(A/N I'll let you imagine)**The kid seemed to be in a hurry, so he didn't seem to notice a dead tree branch lying in his way until he tripped and his box went flying, spilling out all it's contents.

Nico, Alexis, The Doctor and I rushed to help him. They went over pick up the-were those _tapes_? Like the ones before DVDS?

I went over to the boy, who was scrambling to get up.

"Are you OK?" I asked him.

"Who, me? Yeah, I'm fine…It's just that my mom's going to kill me if I get a scratch on these things." He gestured to the tapes, and we proceeded to pick up the tapes. I looked at the label of one of them-

DW EP1 S1

DW? That seemed familiar…And looking at the boy a little closer, he seemed to be familiar, too…

"Thanks, that'll be all of them." He said once we'd picked up of all the tapes and put them back.

"What's your name? You seem kind-of familiar…" I asked him.

"Really? Well, my name is Daniel. Daniel Patterson." **(If you read the Curse of Nyx or are just a close reader, you might know who this is!) **He said, all the while jumping up and down.

I glanced at Alexsis, who had surprise in her eyes, and Nico, who seemed to figuring out who this was. The Doctor seemed to notice their surprise, and sent me a look that said _Who is this person?. _

"Daniel! DANIEL! DANIEL PATTERSON!" _Daniel _and I looked back, seeing a 13 year old girl running up to him.

"Oh! Hi Sally!" **(You also know who this is…hehe…)**He turned back to us. "That's just Sally. Sally Jackson." **(:)) **Nico's eyes bugged out and I could see he was going all _WHAT-THE-HADES?!_, but he quickly changed his expression to an indifferent look. I tried to do the same.

"Danny, your mom's going crazy! She's worried that something happened to you or something." She skipped up to him, ignoring us.

Daniel-or Danny, shook his head like _Crazy Overprotective Moms, what are going to do, _and said," Well it would've helped if she didn't have me carrying this huge box full of tapes. And don't call me Danny." As he bent over to pick up the box of tapes, she said, "I bet she's going to send some of those crazy aliens you talk about all the time –Da-leks or something." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw The Doctor visibly stiffen at the mention of the….Daleks. *Shiver * . _Daniel_ rolled his eyes and picked up the box. "Well, thanks for helping me." He said to us. As he walked down the street, he said "Do you know who we need to send the Daleks on? Henry." "Oh I know right! What we really need to do is…" Their voices faded out as the two walked further down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we walked back into the TARDIS and finally got out of 1978, we finally let loose our screams-

"OH MY GODS WE WERE IN 1978 AND WE MET MY/YOUR DAD AND PERCY'S MOM!" Nico and I screamed at each other. Alexsis, the one who usually screams about stuff, just nodded while jumping up and down.

"Alright, I want to know the answers. Now." The Doctor said as he put on a serious face. "Who were those people, and why did you react in such a way you did?"

This time Alexsis spoke before I had the chance to open my mouth-

"Well Doctor, the boy-that was Marcy's dad…and the girl, that was Percy Jackson's_ Mom." _

"Who's Percy Jackson?" _Please don't tell me he just asked this question._

"A friend of ours."

"A _very important _friend of ours." Added Nico.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Next question-What was on those tapes that was so important?"  
"Hmmm," said Nico, "I don't know exactly, but they some sort of label written on them-DW, then EP followed by a number, and then an S followed by another number."

"Like DW EP1 S1…" I mused. Realization dawned upon me.

"What's wrong?" asked The Doctor, noticing my widening eyes.

"DW EP S1-DW-Doctor Who, EP1-Episode One, S1-Season One.." I said

"An Unearthly Child…The First Doctor Who Episode…" Alexsis murmured.

"You mean those tapes had all of his adventures recorded on them?!" Nico asked as he pointed to The Doctor.

"HWhat?!" The Doctor said.

I seemed to grow warmer in my coat-but that was weird, since it was made to be cold in the summer and warm in the winter. I then realized the source of the warmth was my more-than-ordinary flashdrive. I took it out, almost burning my hand. It was glowing red.

"Ouch!" I nearly shouted as I let it clatter to the ground.

"What is-" but The Doctor was silenced as a hologram was hovering over the flashdrive. The top part was a map. On the bottom was a letter.

It said:

MARCY:

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE ME NOW.

-SUSAN F. PATTERSON.

**XXX**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Until Next Time, My loyal [yet none reviewing :( ]Readers!**


	7. The Perfect Time for Capture (Seriously?

**-Ok, this chapter is dedicated to a guest who reviewed this story TWICE, and is now motivating me to continue :)!-**

Hold. The. Mother. Franking. Phone.

Calm, Down Marcy, Calm down.

Lets see where we are so far-

Strange Blue Box that can travel through time and space with an equally strange alien to match-Check

Childhood fantasy turned into a reality-Check

Meeting My dad and Percy's freaking mom-Check

"Flash-Drive" goes haywire, and broadcasts message from supposedly dead Grandmother!-Check, with a side of insanity!

Now maybe I'm not the most brightest person in the world for just going with it, but after the message popped out, I became increasingly aware of the fact that I was literally transported into a Doctor Who Adventure!

Deep breath-Inhale;Exhale.

The Doctor was saying something, but I couldn't think with the shock of it all hitting me now and Di Angelo screaming about something to Alexsis. It was all kind of a blur-a loud, technicolor blur...

"Marcy?Marcy!" Someone snapped

their fingers in front of my eyes.

"Wha-What?" I managed to mumble as my vision cleared and I could hone in on the face and voice of the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said. Huh. I must of looked really out of it.

"Now I need you to focus, OK?" He said, preventing me from going back to Marcy-land.

"I didn't take you for a focused kind of person..." I muttered. It was true. Even though all I saw so far was seriousness, he always seemed on-screen like some impulsive superhero, shouting a cliche catch phrase like "Up, Up, Up, and Away!" and then rushing off.

The Doctor smiled a little at my statement. "Oy! I may be impulsive sometimes, but I can focus!"

"Whatever, Doc."

"Whatever?"

"What, do you want me to freak out again?"

"No! Never mind. Now as I was explaining to your friends Alexsis and Nico-"

At this point some shouting had been becoming increasingly noticeable. I could make out Alexsis yelling at Nico with Greek Cuss words and Nico screaming back with just as much dirty langauge.

"We need to go, Nico!" Alexsis was yelling at him.

"No, no we don't! I don't want to stuck on this crazy train! I want to be back in my own time, on earth!"

"We can't just leave the Doctor!"

"Oh yes we can!"

"And leave him to solve OUR Mystery?"

"How is this OUR MYSTERY?!"

"News flash, brainiac, But that was Marcy's Grandmother!"

"News flash for you, Miss-Know-it-all Shadow, but it could be a TRAP!"

"OY!" I shouted over them, silencing both. " This my F-ing Grandmother, death breath, so I would shut it! We are going to where ever the hades this map is taking us, and were going to solve this damn mystery once and for all!"

Alexsis nodded in approval. Nico gave a glare and started to protest.

I gave him a look that said "mess with me, and I'll send you back to Tartarus" and said in a low voice; "You are coming with us, Di Angelo, or gods help me I will tie you up and drag you my self there!"

Nico became silent then, and I looked to the Doctor. He looked surprised, impressed, and a little worried.

"Now here's the plan..." He began. With only the humming of the Tardis as the other noise, he began telling us the plan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, the when everything had gotten silent, a loud bang went off, followed by a 45 degree tilt.

"WHOA!" Nico and I yelled as darkness hit.

"I don't know what happened!" Shouted the Doctor from the console. Somehow, he had been able to land safely in the captain's chair. "We were doing just fine and then-"

Another loud bang cut him off as the TARDIS door was forced open.

"This isn't supposed to happen…" he muttered.

There was a figure in the doorway, and bright light streamed through the TARDIS door.

"Oh, Hello there!" shouted the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor! We're in a bit of trouble you see, and-" He suddenly stopped talking. When I looked to see why he had stopped, he had an expression of fear and horror on his face.

"What? What?! WHAT?!" He whisper yelled to himself.

And then, like everything else that had happened today, things took a turn for the worst.


End file.
